Over and Over
by xXDollMasterHisokaXx
Summary: Near falls for Mello over and over... Songfic


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters, nor do I own the song "Over and Over" by Three Days Grace.**

A lone figure sat in the kichen of the Wammy House. He was sitting in his normal position, one leg pulled to his chest with the other one dangling freely underneath him. One hand was twirling a lock of curly white hair while the other one reassembled the pieces of a broken puzzle. His heart and the puzzle were the same.. but it wasn't this simple to piece his heart back to the way it was. Before he met _him. _At that moment the door to the hallway opened and two boys walked in, one with blonde hair, the other with red. The blonde looked around the kitchen before spotting the young boy at the table and sneering. "It's just Near..." The blonde walked over to the pantry and pulled out his favorite treat, a chocolate bar. The younger one, Near, watched the blonde as he unwrapped the item. "Hurry up, Mello." the red head whined. Near found him, Matt, to be quite annoying at times. But of course he was one of the people who bullied him at the orphanage. Near winced visibly as Matt walked up to Mello and wrapped his arms around his slim waist, kissing him on the lips. He had seen enough. He got up from the table and left the room.

**.:I feel it everyday:.**

**.:It's all the same:.**

**.:It brings me down:.**

**.:But I'm the one to blame:.**

**.:I've tried everything to get away:.**

Near walked all the way to his room with his thoughts swarming. He was filled with complete and utter hate. Hate for Matt for stealing Mello away. Hate for Mello for letting Matt kiss him. Hate for himself for feeling this way in the first place! He had tried and tried to convince himself that Mello was his rival and that he would never love him, but his heart wanted it differently. He opened the door to his room and had to resist the urge to slam it shut. He figured if he stayed away from Mello, his heart wouldn't hurt so much.

**.:So here I go again:.**

**.:Chasing you down again:.**

**.:Why do I do this?:.**

**.:Over and over, over and over:.**

**.:I fall for you:.**

**.:Over and over, over and over:.**

**.:I try not to:.**

Near stayed in his room the rest of the day, building cities from cards and playing with his Transformers. Anything to get his mind off his blonde rival slash desire. At about twelve a.m. he decided he needed at least a little sleep. But the fear of dreaming about Mello tortured him. Nonetheless, he dozed off next to his small doll of Mello, one of many.

Next day, Near was playing with a set of jacks. He had had a rough night, because as he expected, his dreams were filled with the blonde haired chocolate addict. He sighed to himself as he overheard Mello talking to someone about Matt. How he hated that red head demon from hell... He tried to avert his attention back to the jacks, but it was hard to do that when there was a lump in your throat and your heart felt like stone.

**.:It feels like everyday stays the same:.**

**.:It's dragging me down and I can't pull away:.**

Near heard footsteps approaching and immediately knew what was coming. Mello stopped in front of him and threw his usual insults at him. Near just stared at him with a dazed look, which pissed him off. "Are you even listening to me?!" Mello asked, shaking with anger. Near snapped out of it and said quite bluntly, "No." which he immediately regretted. This caused another outburst of fury from the blonde. Near just blocked him out until he left. No matter how many times Mello cursed at him or tried to put him down, he would always be the center of the smaller one's life.

**.:So here I go again:.**

**.:Chasing you down again:.**

**.:Why do I do this?:.**

**.:Over and over, over and over:.**

**.:I fall for you:.**

**.:Over and over, over and over:.**

**.:I try not to:.**

**.:Over and over, over and over:.**

**.:You make me fall for you:.**

**.:Over and over, over and over:.**

**.:You don't even try:.**

Near sighed and returned to his room. He took off his shirt and lied down on his bed. Was this torture ever going to end? He doubted it. Mello was a very hard person to get over in his book. Mello also made it more important in Near's mind for Kira to be captured. He hoped and prayed that, no matter what happened, Kira wouldn't get Mello's real name. He didn't care if he killed him, just not Mello. Especially if he could convince Mello to help him on the Kira case. He believed that, since there were two of them, they could surpass L even. He sighed as he drifted off, thinking of Mello.

**.:So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head:.**

**.:I try to live without you:.**

**.:Everytime I do, I feel dead:.**

**.:I know what's best for me:.**

**.:But I want you instead:.**

**.:I'll keep on wasting all my time:.**

Near was surprised when he woke up and began to cry. It had been so long since he had let tears fall... It felt different. But he couldn't stop. His heart felt hollow, his mind jumbled up with thoughts of Mello hating him, being with Matt, and never being able to be happy. He figured his heart could never be mended, but that didn't mean he was going to give up. Maybe one day, he'd be able to solve the complicated puzzle that was Mello...

**.:Over and over, over and over:.**

**.:I fall for you:.**

**.:Over and over, over and over:.**

**.:I try not to:.**

**.:Over and over, over and over:.**

**.:You make me fall for you:.**

**.:Over and over, over and over:.**

**.:You don't even try to:.**

Liked it? Hated it? Review please! And before you ask, hell no I don't support MelloxMatt! In fact, I'm ANTI-MELLOXMATT. MelloxNear all the way dude! X3


End file.
